


【克力架】虛構戀情

by Fatjunejune



Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Imaginary memory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatjunejune/pseuds/Fatjunejune
Summary: 你有沒有試過延續虛構？
Relationships: Charlotte Cracker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 多重妄想海賊乙女世界 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849837
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	【克力架】虛構戀情

**Author's Note:**

> *有私設  
> *ooc見諒🙏

克力架有一個秘密。

就是每到晚上時，他會和一位少女一起約會。他們會相約在海邊等待，那時克力架會卸下他的餅乾戰士裝甲，以真實的姿態交叉着手，倚在一旁的樹上閉眼等着。

走路的嗒嗒聲從遠處緩緩接近，克力架放下往後踏在樹幹上的腳，睜開粉紫色的眸子望向來人。

黑色及肩的直髮隨著少女跑步的動作而左右擺動，她彎起眼睛朝他揮揮手，勾起可愛又甜美的笑容呼喚他的名字。

克力架扯起嘴角，露出笑容看著她蹦蹦跳跳的跑到自己身旁，寒暄了幾句後便會一起走到大街上閒逛。

大多時候他都是雙手放在後腦勺，裝作很無聊的樣子和她在大街上行走。每次約會多數都是少女在旁吱吱喳喳的說話，他偶爾會插嘴隨意地回應。有時候她會抱怨他的態度，說他沒認真在聽她的話，此時克力架便會滿不在乎地敷衍她，然而閉著的眼睛卻會悄悄地睜開，往身旁人的方向掃過去。

她的臉頰鼓鼓的，像小倉鼠一樣，如同冰一樣的清澈淺色的藍眸子裏滿是不滿的神情，小聲嘟噥的繼續埋怨他。街燈照在她身上，暖黃色的光將她整個人都包着，像是在發亮一樣。在他眼裏，其他景色都變得黯然失色，只剩下她是有顏色的。

克力架哼笑一聲，再次閉上眼睛和身旁人插科打諢。到分離之時，他停下腳步，目送眼前人笑著與自己道別，慢慢走回遠處漆黑一片的地方，直至身影消失不見時他才會轉過身子，返回自己的住所。

_**克力架有一個不為人知的秘密——就是他戀愛了。** _

  
  
  
  
  


-

  
  
  
  
  


黑色濃煙裊裊升起，建築物分崩離析，地面凹陷布滿裂縫，滿地都是水泥與沙石的碎屑。克力架坐在一塊大碎石上，無聊的咂了咂嘴，掏出電話蟲撥號給自家大哥。

「辛苦了克力架，回來萬國吧，媽媽聽到這消息應該會很高興的Perolin。」對講機傳來佩羅斯佩羅帶著笑意的聲音。

克力架看著電話蟲模仿着自家大哥的臉上優雅笑容的樣子，隨意地應了一聲後便掛斷通話。他站起身，朝海岸的方向走去。

媽媽看上了這座島嶼的特有資源，所以讓他出擊討伐。本來看到迎擊時，還以為會有一些稍有實力的敵人能玩一下，誰知道他揮兩下劍就全軍覆沒了。嘖，真無聊啊。

克力架一邊走一邊煩躁地想著，就在靠近船隻時，眼角餘光卻瞥見一個熟悉的身影，震驚得瞪大了雙眼。

他三步并作兩步走到那人身後，一手扯過她的手將她身子扭過來，讓正臉對著自己。看到那人也是黑髮還擁有獨特的冰藍色眼眸，克力架幾乎確定眼前人就是自己天天晚上都會遇見的少女，他用著驚愕的語氣喊道。

「你為什麼在這！？」

「嘶！痛啊！」對方大聲叫喊。

發現她的臉都痛得皺在一起了，克力架下意識地睨了一眼自己抓住她的手，立刻放鬆力道，但還是握著她的手腕「不是，你為什麼在這啊？還全身髒兮兮的！」

少女喊完後顯然也錯愕地發現眼前抓住她的人竟是剛剛和這國家最強戰士對打的侵略者，而且他還三兩下就戰勝了。武力值如此高強，她立刻為自己剛才的大吼而後悔得猛流冷汗。

她還不想死啊，趁戰亂時就已經逃到岸邊打算乘小木船離開此地，還差一點點就能成功逃離的了為什麼偏偏有人發現她了！現在還被人當場抓包，連逃的機會都沒有了，是不是只能等死了？

「喂，給點反應啊。」克力架看著眼前默不出聲瘋狂冒冷汗的少女，皺起眉頭不滿地說。

少女小心翼翼地回應「大人，小的是貧民……」

「不可能！」克力架斬釘截鐵地說「我每次看到你時都會穿著一條純白裙，頭髮貼順外表乾淨，根本不像貧民！別糊弄我。」

少女倒是聽得一臉懵逼。

這人看過她？？？她完全沒印象啊？按道理他體型這麼大，要是自己看過了一定會記得啊，而且以她和他的居住國家都不同，怎會特意跑過來看她這種地位低下的貧民？

她很想反駁，但又害怕得罪眼前人。畢竟對方實力強大，萬一她說錯話惹得他一個不爽揮劍斬死自己那就非常糟糕了。於是她吞吞吐吐的，用著婉轉的語氣說「會不會是您記錯了？」

「不可能，我每天晚上都和你一起，怎會記錯。」克力架咂了一下嘴。

每，每天晚上？？？這有點驚悚啊喂。

少女控制著自己臉上的表情，換了另一個問題問道「那會不會是您……認錯人？」

「那更加不可能，你眼睛的顏色這麼獨特怎會認錯啊！」

這次意外的被誇了……哎有點不好意思……

少女猛地搖頭，像是在降溫竄上臉頰的熱氣。內心默念不能因為被誇讚眼睛顏色很特別就變得開心了，但表面上她還是繼續用著婉轉的語氣，向眼前人說是他認錯人了。

開玩笑，東西可以亂吃但話不能亂說啊，假如後來他真的發現自己認錯人，到時候她的死狀恐怕比現在還要更慘烈啊！這時候還是老實一點吧，萬一他覺得自己誠實沒騙他，會放她一條生路呢。

她樂觀地想著。

然而事實與她願違，對方一口咬定自己沒記錯人，十分肯定她就是自己認識的人，而且最重要的是——他居然能說出自己的名字。

「你好奇怪啊蒂娜。」克力架狐疑地上下掃視了少女全身一遍「……難道你在鬧別扭，裝不認得我？」

不是啊，我是真的不認識你啊！蒂娜抓狂地想著。

「……嘖，算了。」

克力架瞥了一眼停泊在岸邊很久的船隻，拽著她的手一起走，蒂娜盯著他的動作，張了張嘴隨後又閉上，只是安靜卻又有點憂慮的跟他上船。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


克力架吩咐霍米茲拿一套乾淨的衣服給蒂娜換，而他則卸下餅乾人的鎧甲，露出真實的樣子待在房間裏等待。

臉上潔淨，不再髒兮兮的蒂娜隨著霍米茲的帶領走到克力架的門前，霍米茲抬手敲了敲門，聽到裏面傳出回應聲，霍米茲便打開房間，並側身微微鞠躬示意她進去。

蒂娜雙手緊張得抓緊裙子，謹慎地走進去，而房門則被關上，小聲地發出咔嚓的聲音。

然而當她看到裏面有著奇怪髮型，上身僅有右肩上的一件盔甲及粉色披風，右眼處有一大塊傷疤的紫髮男人，和她剛才看的模樣完全大相逕庭，不禁瞪大了眼睛張大嘴巴，後退一步。

「你的樣子怎麼這麼錯諤。」坐在桌子前喝茶的克力架奇怪地看著她問道「每次約會都是以這樣子跟你一起的啊？」

他觀察了眼前人一會兒，緊皺起眉頭說「你怎麼這麼瘦？以前都不覺得你這麼瘦的……剛好有茶點，吃東西吧。」

他拉著蒂娜的手讓她坐到自己對面，並把桌上裝滿餅乾的碟子推到她面前，催促她快點吃。

蒂娜拿起一塊長方形餅乾，眼神在它與對面的人徘徊，糾結過後還是將它放進嘴裏慢慢咀嚼。帶著烘焙的味道，甜甜的，很好吃。她靜靜的一小口一小口地吃著，十分謹慎，生怕惹得對方不高興。

其實到現在這一刻她還是很迷迷糊糊的搞不清情況。為什麼這個男人和她說話總是用著很熟悉很親暱的語氣呢？明明她和他今天才第一次見面，為什麼會一口咬定說他們是認識的？而且他的身份應該很高尚吧，有這麼多手下。她只是個貧民，他對自己這麼好，感覺很惶恐……

老實說，他精神是不是有什麼問題……例如，臆想症？

無數想法在心裏轉過，但蒂娜只是默默地吃餅乾，不敢出聲。她還是想生存下去的，現在見步行步吧。

「這樣才對嘛，堂堂三將星克力架大人的女朋友怎可以這麼瘦的。」

「噗！」

剛拿起茶杯喝紅茶的蒂娜聽到這句立刻噴了，嘴巴附近全是濕濕黏黏的但她不管。她震驚地盯著對方「你說什麼！？」

她終於知道為什麼對方會對自己這麼好了，她居然是對方的戀人！這天大的空降身份她完全沒想過，也不敢想好吧！

但之前他們真的沒見過面，一次都沒有！！

「好髒。」克力架嘖了一聲吐槽，拿起放在茶杯碟旁的手帕遞給她擦嘴「我說，你真的好奇怪，突然跑去剛剛那個國家又全身髒兮兮的，到底在搞什麼？」

「克力架……大人。」蒂娜斟酌一下用詞，小心翼翼地回應「我是那個國家的貧民啊，當然會在那裏出現了。」

「不可能！你明明是萬國的人。」克力架又否認她的說法，還狐疑地反問「你從剛才到底在說什麼？莫名其妙的，撞壞腦子了？」

你才是腦子壞那個啊！！我根本不認識你！他果然是有病的吧！蒂娜內心抓狂吶喊。

有苦說不出，蒂娜很憋屈的聽著他如何成功討伐國家又吐槽戰力太弱了他兩三下就贏了什麼的。她只是喝著茶默默聽，直至到達目的地，才跟著他走下船。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「這次解決得很迅速呢Perolin。」

剛踏上陸地時，一把帶着狡猾笑意的聲音傳來，在克力架身後的蒂娜微微探出身子，謹慎地觀察向他們搭話的人。

那人戴著一頂紅黃色相間的禮帽，帽邊插著好幾支棒棒糖，身穿一件明黃色大衣，左手握著糖果手杖，長長的舌頭搭在下唇上露在嘴巴外，他正一臉笑瞇瞇的望著克力架。

「哈！那是因為他們太弱了佩羅斯大哥。」克力架與他交談起來。

「嗯？她是……」

佩羅斯佩羅發現了尾隨在克力架身後的小尾巴，不禁瞇起眼睛來，氣場倏然變化，蒂娜嚇得縮了縮身子，往克力架身後躲。

「嗯？」克力架像是終於醒覺身後有人，他扭過頭看了一眼，然後奇怪地說「蒂娜啊，前幾天才被佩羅斯大哥你問過。」

「……？」佩羅斯佩羅有些不明所以。

「就是那時你剛好撞到我們在約會啊，兄弟姊妹裏就只有你知道。」克力架的手放在後頸，他微微側動頸部，用著無奈的語氣說道「怎麼你和蒂娜都這麼奇怪的，像是忘記了所有事情？」

「……啊，對，我忘了。」佩羅斯佩羅眼中快速閃過一絲了然和無奈，以微笑去掩蓋這些情緒「可能最近處理國事太忙了，就忘記了。」

「你叫蒂娜吧？」

蒂娜輕輕捏著克力架的披風一角，小心翼翼地向佩羅斯佩羅點頭回應。只見他拿著一支棒棒糖遞給她，有禮地笑說「歡迎到萬國，和克力架玩得開心一點哦Perolin。」

「……謝，謝謝。」蒂娜沒想到對方這麼輕易地接受她，有些訝異的雙手接下。

在佩羅斯佩羅離開後，克力架也帶著她回到住所。那裏非常大，大得像皇宮一樣，而且那些和船上一樣的棋子士兵和女僕看到他們都會恭敬地欠身。

帶她回來後克力架也沒多加限制她的活動範圍，幾乎說是任她遊玩整個餅乾島，還說島嶼是他管理的，隨便走走買買也可以，別走到其他島嶼就行了。

蒂娜穿著可愛夢幻充滿萬國風格的裙子，左手拿著剛從大街上買來的奶茶，牙齒輕咬著飲管，慢慢在克力架的屋子裏遊走，沿途收到不少女僕士兵們的點頭打招呼。

她來到這個充滿餅乾裝飾與布置的地方已經一個月有多了，心情由當初的驚惶不安逐漸變成平和安寧了。

原因無他，除了好吃好喝、能睡大床能泡浴、住得舒適之外，最主要是因為克力架真的對她好好，不殺她，還在有空時和她待在一起。

他有時會拉著自己一起吃下午茶，時而嘮叨出海時的事，但大多時候他都是督促自己吃多點，碎碎念地說自己太瘦了。而幾乎每到晚上時他就會陪自己在大街上閒逛，初時還不敢多說話免惹他不高興，但後來發現他真的沒打算殺自己，自己態度就漸漸放開，可以一起聊天了。然而每當一到克力架笑說以前二人做過什麼的時候，她就只會微笑點頭聽著，從不多說一句附和的話。

到此刻她還是不明白為什麼克力架如肯定地認為他們本來就是一對戀人，而且還說得有理有據。日期、時間、地點、做過的事，他都能一一說出來，說得她一愣一愣的，無從反駁，都不禁懷疑自己才是真的失憶了那個。

「是小蒂娜啊Perolin，在做什麼呢？」

一把較為熟悉的聲音將蒂娜神遊的思維拉回來，她鬆開咬著飲管的力道，向他鞠躬「佩羅斯佩羅大人您好，我在這裏閒逛而已。」

「你是克力架的戀人，就不用這麼見外了。」佩羅斯佩羅用手杖擋在嘴巴前，只露出彎彎的眼睛笑說「算起來也快到下午茶時間了，要來一起嗎？」

她怎敢拒絕大臣的邀請啊。

已經摸清有關這裏知識的蒂娜欣然點頭答應對方的邀請，跟在佩羅斯佩羅身後默默想道。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「你是不是覺得克力架有時說的話很奇怪？」

用叉子將蛋糕切成一小塊的動作頓了頓，蒂娜猶豫再三，最終還是以遲疑的語氣點頭說道「……是的。」

「……果然呢。」佩羅斯佩羅嘆了一口氣。

見對方把話說開了，蒂娜也決定坦誠問道「他一見面就總是說我是他的戀人，但老實說那時我和他根本不認識……」

佩羅斯佩羅沉吟了一會後放下茶杯，對她的話答非所問的說道「你看到他臉上有道疤痕吧？」

他看到蒂娜點點頭後繼續解釋「那是在茶話會發生意外時所弄到的……媽媽突然思食症發作，暴亂那時誤傷了克力架，當時媽媽還沒留手，傷勢很嚴重。」

他停頓了幾秒，像是在腦海裏組織句子「除了在臉上留下一大塊傷疤，但其實還傷及了腦部……」

他看到蒂娜露出恍然大悟的表情，勾起一抹笑容繼續說。

「雖然後來復原得很快，然而記憶那區受到損傷，他開始會把夢裏所看到的東西當成真實。很多時候他所說的事都不是真實，偶然才會成真。我曾經和他解釋過他說的那些不是真的，但他堅持不相信，後來我查閱書籍，他這種徵狀應該是【睡夢性虛構症】。」

「所以他堅持說你是他戀人，大概就是因為夢到和你外貌一模一樣還同名的女孩子吧。」佩羅斯佩羅啜一口紅茶，隨即想到了什麼輕笑一聲「該說是緣份嗎？還真的讓克力架遇見了你呢Perolin。」

蒂娜沉默不語的用指尖摩挲著茶杯邊緣，內心感覺亂糟糟的湧過很多想法。

她想起自己身份，貧民與四皇手下名將，怎樣想都不合適。她想起這段日子以來和克力架的相處。她想起他對自己莫名的寵溺與包容。她想起這場戀愛的誕生原來是源於虛構。

克力架的奇怪行為發言得到解答，她覺得有些釋然，卻又覺得悵然若失。

但她在失落什麼呢，她也說不清。

「放心吧Perolin，基本上媽媽不會指名讓他娶妻，這會浪費了一個主要戰力。」佩羅斯佩羅像是說了一句安慰的話。

他把茶杯放到茶杯碟上，發出清脆的聲音。他站起來說了一句「我還有事要做先走了。」便離開房間，留下蒂娜一個心不在焉的吃茶點。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


坐在窗前看夜景的蒂娜聽到略為粗魯的開門聲，放下托著下巴的手扭過頭望向來人說道「你回來啦。」

克力架隨意地應了一聲，大喇喇走到沙發上坐下「聽說你今日和佩羅斯大哥一起吃下午茶？真稀奇，說些什麼啊？」

「就……普通閒聊而已。」蒂娜思索半晌才說道，她轉換話題「倒是你，今天又成功討伐了島嶼了？」

「嘖，那國家真的太弱了，比上次的國家還要弱，都扛不起我一刀。」克力架咂了一下嘴。

「是是是你最強。」蒂娜走到他身旁坐下，像是哄孩子那樣隨便說道。

克力架哼了一聲，視線向下往她看了兩眼，嘴角勾起滿意的笑容「哈，你終於長胖了點！果然讓你吃多點東西是對的。」

「喂！你說得像養豬一樣！」蒂娜不滿地抗議。

他們插科打諢一會兒後，克力架像是想起了什麼似的，從褲袋裏拿出一個盒子，丟到她手裏。

蒂娜疑惑地打開盒子，看到裏面躺著的是一條上次和克力架逛大街時，她趴在櫥窗前指著說挺美有點想要的項鍊。當時克力架一副無聊的樣子，還以為他沒聽到。

原來他記得啊，她撫上在燈光下顯得銀光閃閃的項鍊，愣住想道。

這算是她隨口一說的，那種想買的心動現在也消失了，其實他記不記得也沒所謂。

「我記得你上次說想要這個吧？」克力架視線斜望一邊，手放在後頸上，像是嫌棄煩躁般地說「女人怎麼就喜歡這種東西啊？除了閃閃發亮都沒多大實用性的。」

「……克力架。」蒂娜靜默了一下，抬頭呼喚著他的名字。

由當初驚恐地對他使用敬稱到轉變成直呼他的名字，除了那時他說女朋友怎能對男朋友使用敬稱，還因為他對自己的種種好，使自己放下恐懼與心防，甚至喜歡上和他待在一起時的感覺。

「啊？」克力架狀是不感興趣地回應。

「謝謝。」

蒂娜大膽的親了他一下嘴唇，克力架顯然也沒想到她會有這麼突然的舉動，當場僵住了，本來有點粉紅的耳朵這下徹底變紅了，而白皙的臉頰也開始變得粉紅起來。

她看著眼前難得當機的男人，不禁微瞇眼睛嘴角彎彎的笑起來。

_**謊言只要不被戳穿，就會成為真理。就如這場戀情一樣，雖然它是建基於虛構之上，但只要沒人拆穿那就是真實的戀情了。** _

_**——正所謂負負得正，她亦打算把這段虛構戀情維持下去。** _

  
  
  


End


End file.
